Todo por las teorías de Naruto'
by Reyka Nara
Summary: No cabía duda que lo loco provenía de familia, para muestra de ello, Naruto y su mamá.


Título: 'Todo por las teorías de Naruto'

Fandom: Naruto

Personajes: Naruto-Sasuke-Shikamaru

Género: Friendships

Resumen: No cabía duda que lo loco provenía de familia, para muestra de ello, Naruto y su mamá.

Tipo: Drabble

Advertencias: Tal vez Ooc. UA.

Aclaración: El escrito fue basado en una imagen que ronda mucho por el inter, pero aquí no se puede poner, así que espero que sepan de qué imagen hablo con la narración del fic.

Nota: Fue uno de mis primeros fic -.- Así que… existen algunos errores e incoherencias ^.^

Discleimer: Naruto es propiedad del grandioso –maldito trollero- Masashi Kishimoto. La historia sí es de mi autoría.

—_¿Por qué demonios tengo que ser yo quien finalice la lámina para la exposición? —_Piensa Uchiha al instante en que se inclina a recoger la goma que termina en el suelo luego de su rabieta—. _Si no fuera por ese dobe y sus estúpidas ideas ahorita bien podría estar tranquilo…_

_-_

_Ese fin de semana ha sido una completa pesadilla para Uchiha y Nara principalmente._

_Se habían citado el sábado por la tarde en la biblioteca para recolectar la información, pero por culpa del rubio lo que hubieran sido un par de horas les llevó el triple de tiempo pues no dejaba de payasear como es su costumbre. Exhaustos el moreno y el azabache, física y mentalmente decidieron posponer el resto del trabajo para el siguiente día. _  
_  
-Grave error._

_El grupo de amigos había quedado el domingo por la tarde para realizar el proyecto de 'El sexo en la adolescencia', tema que les había tocado para exponer al día siguiente en la clase del profesor de sexología, Kakashi. _

_El reloj marcaba ya las siete de la tarde y ellos aún no habían realizado el trabajo, en más de una ocasión Uchiha le había 'pedido amablemente' –unos cuantos coscorrones- a Uzumaki para que se estuviera tranquilo, pero… ¡Joder que era peor que un infante!_

_—¡Hey Sasuke, Shikamaru vamos un ratito al karaoke! Miren que nos sirve para descansar de este maldito trabajo. Ese Kakashi es un pervertido… —farfulló el rubio. Al parecer la lengua era lo único que no le paraba. Ya llevaba más de una hora insistiendo e insistiendo con la cantaleta de ir al karaoke y por más que le habían dicho que se fuera si quería, el rubio se rehusaba a ir solo._

_—Mendokusai —murmuró irritado Nara._

_—Sólo una maldita hora, dobe ¿Entiendes? —masculló Uchiha al instante en que los tres levantaron sus útiles para dirigirse a la salida. El rubio estaba más que entusiasmado con la idea._

-

Unos largos y enormes bostezos son los que salen constantemente de la boca de Nara mientras trata de memorizar lo que le toca decir en la exposición mientras mira la rabieta de Uchiha.

—_Todo esto es su culpa_ —piensa el moreno mientras mira fugazmente al rubio delante de él, quien esta dormitando con los auriculares puestos —. Seguramente esta escuchando su música favorita, mientras nosotros tenemos que terminar esto, todo por caer en su estúpido juego y aceptar esa maldita apuesta —masculla enfadado Nara al recordarlo.

_—Vamos, quien mayor puntuación tenga al final de la ronda de canciones quedará exento de hacer las láminas y de lo más difícil del tema —propone Uzumaki._

_—Eres un maldito convenenciero, eres más vago que Shikamaru —masculla Uchiha._

_—¡Hey, a mí no me metan en sus líos —quejó Nara tratando de ahogar un bostezo._

—_Lo que pasa es que ambos son unas niñitas —les picó el rubio. _

_Si existe algo que jamás, ningún Nara y mucho menos ningún Uchiha le consentirá a alguien, es poner en duda su 'hombría'._

_—Date por muerto. —sentenció Uchiha. Comenzando la tanda de canciones y con ello, la maldita apuesta por defender su 'honor'._

-Suspiraron con pesadez ambos al ver entrar a Kakashi al aula.

El profesor llegó y ellos, a penas y habían logrado terminar su castigo a tiempo para la exposición. La cual, había sido un éxito.

Realmente el rubio sorprendió más que nada a sus compañeros de equipo pues de los tres, por extraño que parezca, Uzumaki sacó la mayor nota.

Ahora se encuentran en un leve receso entre clase y clase…

—Hey Naruto. —Lo llama Nara— ¿Se puede saber como diablos le hiciste sino estudiaste nada, todo el tiempo te la pasaste durmiendo?

Una sonrisa payasa se plasma en el rostro del rubio quien mira detenidamente a ambos. Saca de nuevo su reproductor, les extiende uno de los auriculares a cada uno de sus amigos y les hace el ademan de que se los pongan.

Uchiha con el ceño fruncido hace lo que el rubio le pide y Nara suspira resignado e imita al azabache... total, ya no tienen nada que perder.

—_¡Ahora con que jodedera nos va a salir Naruto? —_piensa Nara.

Una vez que el rubio ve que ambos usan los auriculares, le pone play. Los rostros de ambos azabaches por breves instantes muestran sorpresa, recomponiendo sus facciones enseguida al escuchar la enorme y estruendosa carcajada del Uzumaki.

—¿Pero que diablos es..? —masculla sumamente molesto Uchiha, Nara sólo mueve la cabeza en negación mientras escuchan la voz del rubio por los auriculares recitando lo que a Uzumaki le había tocado para exponer…

—Mi madre y yo vimos un programa el jueves por la noche, en el que decían que la mente de una persona es más fácil que aprenda mientras duerme, así que madre me propuso hacer algún día el experimento y, pues como notaran se presento la tarea de Kakashi y quise… —sonríe algo nervioso al ver la mirada asesina de sus amigos al saber ya por donde iba la explicación del rubio— ¡Ho vamos! Shikamaru, teme no es para tanto…

—_Kushina-san tenía que ser —_piensa Nara con una leve sonrisa curvada en sus labios—. _De tal palo, tal astilla._

—Bien chicos, todos a sus lugares. La clase va a comenzar… —interrumpe el profesor Ibiki lo que hubiera sido la muerte segura del rubio a manos de Uchiha quien resignado lo mira asesinamente mientras se sienta en su sitio.

—_Ojala la silla se resbale y se caiga el muy idiota —_piensa Sasuke al ver a Uzumaki balancearse apoyado sólo en las patas traseras de su butaca, nuevamente con los malditos auriculares puestos y los ojos cerrados.

—¡Ouch! —queja el rubio al estar de espaldas al suelo y el reproductor tirado unos cuantos paso más allá.

—Espero que con esto aprendas que no debes balancearte en la butaca mientras duermes, dobe —suelta socarrón Uchiha mirando con clara burla al rubio al que se le plasma un gracioso puchero en el rostro, mientras Nara y Uchiha sonríen satisfechos.

—Tarde o temprano, todo se paga —masculla el Nara, para seguido bostezar.


End file.
